1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal equipped with a mode setting key for choosing an operating mode for the mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices capable of performing voice/video calls, inputting and outputting information, and/or storing data. As the functions of mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions, such as capturing photos and moving images, playing music files and moving image files, providing games, receiving broadcast programs, and providing wireless Internet services, and have thus evolved into multifunctional multimedia players.
Various attempts have recently been made to implement a variety of complicated functions in mobile terminals such as providing a user interface environment for allowing users to search for and choose desired functions with ease. Further, mobile terminals are nowadays considered as personal belongings that represent users' personality, and thus, the demand for change in the design of mobile terminals has steadily grown.
Mobile terminals equipped with a mode setting key such as a three-way key or a jog dial may be placed in various operating modes or may execute any desired functions according to how the mode setting key is manipulated. The mode setting key enables a user to quickly execute any desired functions without the need to select menus and can thus improve user convenience.
Mobile terminals need to be set to a standby mode immediately after being booted. Conventionally, however, mobile terminals are automatically placed in an operating mode (if any) chosen by a mode setting key, instead of being placed in a standby mode, after being booted. Therefore, users may need to manually switch mobile terminals to a standby mode, thereby causing user inconvenience.